Kassatores Daleoki
The story of '''Kassatores Daleoki '''is known to historians and archaeologists that seek the knowledge of truenames -- a lost art that allows for objects, outsiders, and even people to be controlled with a mere utterance of a "truename," a set of syllables that binds the creature to the speaker's will. Prior to Kassatores' departure from the field, truenames were a well-known but secretive discipline, as all sought to control whatever they could, and those who already could wished to maintain their power. Truenames were kept hidden from as many people as possible, yet the government controlled people through repositories of truenames. People suspected of crimes could be summoned at will, ripping them from wherever they were and forcibly bringing them to court. Guilty or not, they would stand trial, bound by the truename to remain in place until judgment was made. Initially, Kassatores Daleoki was one of many truenamer enforcers for the government; however, as he saw the chaos that the people of his discipline were wreaking upon the common people that could not learn the art of truenaming, he began to work to set prisoners free by simply teaching them truenames of cell doors, keys, walls -- all things they could manipulate to escape -- and then removing their truenames from the records to keep them safe. Before it was discovered that Kassatores was orchestrating these escapes, all truename experts collected their books and everything else that contained truenaming information, certain that some outside commoner had somehow taken their secrets and was using them for ill. These documents were placed under the highest security facility they could construct, welding truename after truename to create an unbreakable fortress. Because truenames were so complicated that even experts needed to consult dictionaries to construct the most powerful of effects, they were certain that this would be enough. However, eventually, Kassatores' treachery was discovered, and he was hauled before the truename courts. Unlike previous accused, though, Kassatores could speak truenames, and so he was bound and gagged to keep him from escaping. He was thrown into a cell, but within a few days of his arrest, he found the entire prison crumbling away around him. It was the prisoners that he had helped escape, all returned, armed with nothing but the single truenames he had taught all of them -- but by working together, they were able to destroy where he was being held. Kassatores was liberated, and he took to the facility where all the truename books were collected. Declaring the end of the truename reign of supremacy, it is said that Kassatores uttered the truename for each and every component of the facility, tearing it apart piece by piece with nothing but his words. By the time other truenamers reached him, it was too late, and everything they had sought to save from the common folk was nothing but dust, and Kassatores was long gone. History remembers Kassatores as the man who "unnamed" the world -- by destroying the only remaining collections of vast truename vocabularies, he made it impossible for anyone to exercise that sort of control over other people ever again. When the last of the truenamers died, so did the very art of truenaming itself, and it eventually faded away into an obscure footnote in history. Category:Ealdremen History Category:Ealdremen Characters